1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ice making and dispensing system. In one aspect, the invention relates to a bottom-mount refrigerator comprising a freezer-mounted ice maker and an ice cube lifter for delivering ice cubes to a dispenser mounted in the refrigerator compartment door. In another aspect, the invention relates to an under-the-counter ice maker having an ice cube lifter for delivering ice cubes to above-the-counter dispenser outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's household refrigerator market, there are three basic configurations to choose from: a bottom-mount refrigerator in which the refrigerated compartment is located above the freezer compartment, a top-mount refrigerator in which the freezer compartment is located above the refrigerated compartment, and a side-by-side refrigerator in which the refrigerated compartment and freezer compartment extend the entire height of the refrigerator.
Of these three configurations, the bottom-mount configuration is considered by many consumers to have the most convenient configuration since most consumers access the refrigerated compartment of a refrigerator far more frequently than the freezer compartment. The upper position of the refrigerated compartment in a bottom-mount configuration positions the majority of the contents of the refrigerated compartment at the standing height of the consumer, negating the need for the consumer to stoop or bend over to see or select items. Therefore, a combination refrigerator with the freezer on the bottom provides the user with the greatest convenience by providing the maximum fresh food compartment space at eye-level and within easy reach.
One of the most desired accessories for a household refrigerator is a through-the-door ice and water dispenser. A through-the-door ice and water dispenser is desirable because it greatly simplifies the process of retrieving ice cubes, i.e. it eliminates opening the door, removing the ice storage container, separating and scooping ice cubes, and pouring the ice cubes into a glass. The feature also is viewed as an energy saver, since the freezer door is not opened as often.
However, of these three configurations, typically only the side-by-side configuration offers a through-the-door ice and water system. The side-by-side configuration is best suited for through-the-door ice dispensing because the freezer door extends the height of the refrigerator cabinet, which permits the ice dispenser to be located in the freezer door at a height convenient for the user. In contrast, the top-mount and bottom-mount refrigerators have freezer door locations that would place the ice dispenser either too high or too low for convenient use by the consumer. In particular, locating the ice dispenser in a bottom-mount refrigerator involves two problems that must be overcome. First, if ice is made and/or stored in the refrigerated compartment, it will melt if not insulated from and chilled independently of the refrigerated compartment. Second, if ice is made and/or stored in the freezer compartment, it must be transported upwardly for dispensing through the ice and water dispenser.
With current ice making and dispensing technology, it has not been possible for a consumer to have the most convenient refrigerator configuration with the most desired accessory. In other words, bottom-mount refrigerators have not been available with through-the-door ice and water dispensing. Thus, it would be desirable to have an ice making and dispensing system that can be used to dispense the ice through the refrigerated compartment door of a bottom-mount refrigerator to provide the consumer with both the bottom-mount configuration and the through-the-door ice and water dispensing functionality.
Undercounter ice makers are a desirable addition to kitchens and entertainment centers in homes. However, undercounter ice makers for home use have not been available with dispensers for dispensing ice at the countertop level.